


Hardly in High Town

by Sharadethia



Series: Dragon Age Ficlets [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharadethia/pseuds/Sharadethia
Summary: Aveline regrets Hawke's choice of friends, but not as much as one might think.Written for the prompt: "Say that to my face, you little shit."





	Hardly in High Town

 

Aveline stared at the shield that sat on her desk. It was silly of course, that gift from Hawke, the shield of her namesake, but it was endearing in some way. It was a fine enough shield. It held its own in battle and that was all that Aveline cared about. In fact, for a replica, it was quite well made. 

After letting a hint of a grin slip onto her features, Aveline shook her head and turned on her heel toward her door. She had a meeting in a few minutes with a member of the guard who had been complaining about his rounds, saying that they were “too boring,” and she was going to give him the lecture of his life. As her hand reached for the door-knob, however, she heard someone mutter her name from the other side of the door. Intrigued, she retracted her hand and paused a moment to listen.

“I can’t tell you anything,” a familiar voice spoke, “but I do love to hear suggestions from my readers.” 

Varric. What was Varric doing here? 

“Oh, come now,” another person pleaded. It was the guard whom Aveline was going to frighten into non-existence in a moment. “I know that you’re not getting the material from what actually happens here. The Captain wouldn’t do half of the things that you write.” 

“Well, that’s the beauty of fiction. Anything can happen.”

Oh, Aveline wanted to strangle the charismatic dwarf more than anything else. She had heard of his books, which were nothing short of pornographic and featured a character, a captain of the guard, who bore more than a little resemblance to Aveline herself. 

“And, between us,” Varric offered, “the books sell best when the lead character isn’t sex repulsed and as hard to deal with as a—“

Aveline opened the door with as much force as she could muster and met Varric’s gaze with a withering glare, the most unsettling that she could manage.

“Say that to my face, you little shit.” 

But of course, Varric was smiling jovially and on the verge of snickering. 

“I knew that would catch your attention,” the dwarf said smugly. “Now, before you chew out this poor fellow here, we need to talk about Hawke.”


End file.
